Charlotte- Original Time
by FanWriter2400
Summary: Ever thought what happened before Shunsuke reset time, how they ended up with scientist, their struggles etc. This is what happens( according to me)
1. What Started It All

**CHAPTER 1- WHAT STARTED IT ALL**

Shunsuke was having a good day, it was his birthday, after all. But there was something that made him feel uneasy, he had met up a bunch of kids, who said he had special abilities for a limited time during puberty. He looked at his younger brother, Yu, and younger sister, Ayumi, if he had this ability, will these two have them too?

He blew the candles on the birthday cake and proceeded to cut it, when there was a huge knocking on the door.

 _What? He thought_

Before he could stand, Ayumi jumped from her position and ran to open the door.

Shunsuke and Yu got up and saw some men dressed in a guard uniform and a scientist standing at the door, they looked over towards the two, Shunsuke shuddered, he didn't like the look in the scientist's eyes.

"What do you want, Sir" Shunsuke said politely" You see, we were just celebrating..

"SHUT UP" the guard screamed, Ayumi ran and hid herself behind Yu.

"Sir, you should keep your voice low, you scared my sister" Shunsuke said

"You are coming with us" the guard replied

"Why?" Yu interrupted

The guard gritted his teeth and walked towards the siblings, they backed over.

"We know that you kids might have special powers" The scientist said" You were born near the happening of that incident, and so we know it might have happened, plus, your neighbors say that you" he pointed at Shunsuke" hang out with weird kids, we captured them, and they have special abilities, and you will have too" he gave a creepy smile. The guard grabbed the three, the scientist came and injected them with a syringe, and the three blacked out.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Shunsuke woke up, it was already morning, he looked out and saw his siblings in the dining room, eating omelet rice with pizza sauce, the family's not so secret ingredient. He got up and walked outside.

"Good Morning, Big Brother" Ayumi and Yu greeted cheerfully

"Good Morning"

Ayumi ran in the kitchen and bought him his plate, he happily took it and smiled.

"Thanks for the meal"

Ayumi smiled, even for a little kid, she was really intelligent and could cook, even though it was mostly omelet rice with pasta sauce.

"Big Brother, We are out of pizza sauce, could you please bring some after you finish eating" Ayumi asked

Shunsuke replied with a smile" Ok, I surely will"

Yu made a poker face, probably because he was sick of eating omelet rice, but he cracked Shunsuke up, who couldn't stop but laugh.

…

Shunsuke was returning from the market, he had bought three bottles of pizza sauce, Ayumi would be happy, but Yu would be kind of pissed. He remembered the poker face from the morning, which made him grin.

As he was walking near the lake, a boy appeared in front of him, he had long brown hair, and wore a shirt and shorts.

"So you are the one, eh" He said,

"What?" Shunsuke asked, puzzled

"Come with me, and you could probably save yourself" the boy replied

Shunsuke was confused, save himself? What did this boy mean, he ended up following him.

"I am Shunsuke Otosaka" Shunsuke said

The boy sighed and said" I am Takehito Kumagami"

"So what did you mean by saving myself" Shunsuke asked

"Well, how do I start, you are in puberty, right. So, well, as far as I know, a meteorite passes the earth every 75 years" he said" it leaves a special dust, which when inhaled, gives us special abilities, during our teen years, the powers develop in puberty and disappear after we are adults, there are the scientists who want to experiment on us, but being caught by them is not good, they will make our life a living hell."

"Wow, you are pretty knowledgeable" Shunsuke said

Kumagami glared at him, and said" It is important, so I know it, Duh, now back to the topic" he looked in every direction, making sure nobody was eavesdropping them, but he still took Shunsuke towards the lake and spoke" I have the ability to find a person with special abilities, and you, you have a real special 'special' ability"

"And what is it" Shunsuke asked, suddenly interested

"Time leap, you can travel back in time, but it will probably cause you your eyesight." He replied

He stared at Kumagami, he had special powers, and he can travel back in time, awesome. But he also realized about the thing about the scientists, if they caught him, then they would do something even worse to him than the others, like, he had an ability to travel through time, he could use it to change the past and change the present and the future.

"So, we have to get away from these people" Shunsuke asked

"Yes, Come with me, I have some comrades" he said, and Shunsuke followed him.

Kumagami took Shunsuke to a broken cottage, they both entered, and there were three more kids over there.

A boy with blueish-black hair, he was wearing a t-shirt, pants and vest.

A girl with salmon hair, her hair were tied in a ponytail. She wore a t- shirt and skirt.

A boy with blonde hair, he wore a shirt and trousers.

"These are my comrades" Kumagami said" this is Shunsuke Otosaka, the time travelling one"

"Hello" said the blueish- black hair boy" I am Maedomari"

"Hey" said the salmon haired girl" I am Medoki"

"Sup" said the blonde boy" I am Shichino"

"Umm, yeah, nice to meet you all" Shunsuke said, hesitating a bit,

 _All of them have special powers, he thought. That means, they are targeted too._

"Shunsuke" Kumagami said" they also have special abilities, Maedomari can go through people's memory, he can also erase them. Medoki can use hypnosis and make someone go to sleep, but she ends up sleeping herself after the use, Shichino can pass through objects."

"Oh" Shunsuke said" are they all, like, no more here, in your touch"

Kumagami sighed" Sadly no, we have to find more of our kind, we have to recruit them before, before the scientists get them"

"I see" Shunsuke said

And so it was it, they searched for the others, others like them, but the scientists got most of them. They were desperate of what would happen next,

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

Shunsuke opened his eyes, he was in a machine, those scums were checking what abilities he had.

 _SHIT, he thought, I will get captured_

He heard the scientist's voice from outside the machine.

"Listen, this one has the ability to, travel through the past" One of them said

"That's a checkmate, take him to a separate prison cell" another said

They opened the machine and pulled me out, I was handcuffed. And the next person in the line was, Yu.

 _Oh, no, no Shunsuke thought, what if they found out about his ability._

Kumagami had told him about Yu's ability, which he gained a bit back when he entered puberty. He could possess people for a little amount of time, like, 5 seconds, but if used on ability users, he could steal their abilities and make them his own.

Just as the machine was scanning him, Shunsuke was praying that they got the wrong idea about Yu's ability.

"He can possess people for 5 seconds, nothing much" one of them said

"Bah" the other said" not as good as his brother" he called the guards and handed them a key from a drawer." Take him and his sister in this prison cell" he said, then pointed at Shunsuke" and that one goes, in the special containment"

They took Yu and Ayumi away, Ayumi was left as she still had not hit puberty. They then blindfolded Shunsuke and took him to a separate room

 _HEY READERS,_

 _I HAD THIS THOUGHT TO CREATE THIS SERIES, AS WE KNOW, THE ANIME DIDN'T ANSWER WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE THEY WERE CAUGHT FOR THE FIRST TIME, SO I MADE THIS._

 _AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR ORIGINAL CHARACTERS TO BE USED, PLEASE LEAVE THEM IN THE REVIEWS. I COULD NOT THINK OF MANY CHARACTERS, SO I WILL USE THEM IN THE STORY_

 _THANKS FOR READING THIS, BTW. I WILL UPDATE IT AT LEAST ONCE A MONTH._


	2. The Metal Friend and The Promise

**CHAPTER 2- THE METAL FRIEND AND THE PROMISE**

TWO MONTHS LATER

Yu was sitting in his prison cell, Ayumi was wrapped up in a blanket on the other bunk, still sleeping. Yu knew what was happening, the others told him. He was lucky that the scientists misunderstood his powers. But his older brother was somewhere in this building, kept in a special cell, probably being tested, maybe he has already lost his sanity. Yu held his forehead.

 _No, he thought, I should not think about this, Big Brother is a strong person, he will still be sane._

This was too much for him, he wanted to get everyone and escape, leave this place.

As he was thinking, a bell rang.

 _Breakfast Time, Yu thought_

So he got up, Ayumi was now awake, from the bell's noise. She got out of her bunk and faced Yu.

"Good Morning, Big Brother" She greeted

"Good Morning" Yu greeted back

Ayumi went in the bathroom to brush her teeth and take a shower, Yu stayed there, waiting. He had already done that after waking up, but they still needed to escape. He knew the others were thinking of a plan, too.

"Meet me in the hall" He said

'OK" was the reply

He left the room, the guards were standing outside

"Where's your little sister" One of them asked

"In the bathroom, taking a shower, any problems?" He replied

The guard grunted, the other one said" No, No problem at all" and the two guards left.

Yu went towards the dining area and sat at his place. Kumagami appeared some time later, he was allowed to eat in this hall. He sat near Yu.

"So, what's the news" Yu asked

"A new ability wielder has appeared, he has the ability to turn his body into metal, he is probably somewhere near your ward" Kumagami replied

"I see" Yu said

Ayumi came a bit later, just as Kumagami got up and left, Ayumi filled her plate and sat next to Yu.

"You started eating without me" She frowned

"I told you before leaving, you said ok, too" he replied

"You said you will meet me in the hall, not that you will start eating without me" She said

"Sorry, My bad" He replied

After finishing their breakfast, they were taken outside to perform daily activities. Ayumi went in a corner and started to play with other girls of her age who still haven't got their abilities, like her. Yu was busy looking for the new guy.

And there he was, standing in a corner, he wore the same uniform the others wore, and had black spiky hair with blue eyes. Yu went towards him

"Hey" Yu said" you look new here"

"Yeah, I am" the boy replied

"I am Yu Otosaka"

"Sora Nohara"

"So, Sora, I was hoping we could become friends"

"Yeah, thanks for the offer, I will accept, after all, I don't know anyone in this place, making new friends sounds good"

ONE MONTH LATER

Yu became quick friends with Sora and they started hanging out, Yu told Sora that he could possess people, but he didn't tell him his real powers, he still didn't believe him that much to give such information. He did learn that Sora used to live alone after his parents died in a car accident, his uncle and aunt used to support him.

One day, after Lunch, when they were sitting in the ground, Yu finally asked Sora about how he found out his powers and how he came here-

"Well" Sora said" I found out about these powers, you know, last year, and I kept them as a secret, I was able to hide from the scientist's eyes for a whole year, but I messed up a week before I came here. I had a fight with a rival, we were on the equal level, but I got irritated, so I used these powers to knock him out, his friends picked him up and ran away. That night, the scientists came at my place, they found out about me due to those guys, I ended up using the powers to flee, but they caught me 5 days later and bought me here."

Yu looked at him, he had managed to escape from the scientists once, so he could do it again, his powers could come in handy.

THE NEXT WEEK

Yu was sitting on his bunk, last week, he had discussed the plan with Kumagami, and Kumagami said he would ask the others, the next day, he told Yu that the others agreed. He had made this plan.

He decided to steal Sora's ability, due to him being able to turn into metal, the bullets would not work on him, he could finally find Shunsuke and reset this whole timeline. He had to do it, he could not fail.

Yu got up and left with Ayumi, she insisted that she needed to use the computer over there to listen to her favorite singer, Yusarin, and Yu ended up tagging along. He found Sora sitting there and listening to music. He walked towards him while Ayumi rushed towards a free computer.

Yu stood beside him, Sora stopped the song and removed the headphones.

"What are you listening to" Yu asked

"Zhiend, my favorite band, they are amazing, here, listen to their songs, you will like them too" Sora said, offering him the spot, Yu resisted, but Sora convinced him and sat on the other computer next to the one he was sitting on.

Yu sighed and sat, he wore the headphones and started the song, he listened to the whole song, and he loved it, he told Sora, who grinned and said" I told ya"

Yu ended up listening to all of their songs, he liked this band, but he had to do the operation this night, so he would enjoy this day as much as he wants to.

SOME HOURS LATER

It was after dinner and the check up, Yu told Sora he needed a favor, and told Ayumi to go. He walked with Sora to a place without cameras, and possessed him and stole his powers.

Sora woke up and looked at Yu, puzzled. "What happened" he asked

"Nothing, you just fell, maybe you are sleepy, you should go to sleep"

"Yeah, but what was the favor you needed"

"You don't need to worry, I will ask it tomorrow, now go get some sleep"

Sora nodded and left.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Everyone was asleep, checkmate, it was the right time to strike. Yu sneaked out of his room using the AC vent and using the new metal powers, broke the camera. He jumped out of the vent and ran towards the room his brother was in.

 _This is it, he thought, they cannot shoot me in the metal form but any moment now, they would know._

Just as he thought, the siren wailed. One minute, that's all he had before the guards would come in position.

He bumped into some guards, but knocked them out, thanks to lack of light, they were not able to see his face.

Just as he thought he had reached his brother's cell. Something hit the back of his leg, he turned and saw it was a hand grenade.

BOOM

Yu crashed towards the wall. Thanks to the metal form he was not critically hurt, but he was hurt.

 _Damn it, he thought_

Just as he got up, some guard caught him from behind, another cuffed his hands.

 _This is not the end. He thought_

Yu put all the pressure on the cuffs and broke them, but the other guard was still on him. He elbowed the guard, causing him to fall. He then kicked the guard before something hit him.

He turned and saw many guards, and they all had guns,

 _Wouldn't work, Yu thought and grinned_

He launched himself towards the guards. The guards did not shoot him, instead they hit him with a metal rod, and surprisingly, it worked.

Yu backed away, bullets won't work, but they could still harm him with heavy objects.

He rushed between the guards towards the corridor.

 _No, he thought, Things are not meant to go this way._

He was slowing down and thought the guards would catch him. Then someone pulled him in the corner.

Yu saw the person's face and gasped "Sora"

His friend nodded and said, "I knew, don't worry, I tried my powers, and they didn't work. I remembered that you told me about your brother's powers, so I came to the conclusion that you would have special powers, too. Now, get in the vent, we have to return to our cells"

Yu nodded, he could hear the guards approaching, Sora helped him climb the vent. Yu stretched his hand so Sora could grab it, instead, Sora walked in the other direction.

"What are you doing" Yu asked

"Don't use my powers again, ever" Sora said, he turned and winked "Succeed in your mission, Yu, promise me"

"What are you saying,we have to go to our rooms" Yu said

"I cannot" Sora said "They know that you used metal powers, they will suspect me of being there, no, they will be sure it was me, if I escape with you, then they will find out about your real powers, after all, if you reset time and prevent it all, then this would never happen, I will be back"

"What do you mean" Yu said as Sora started walking again

"Reset time, Yu, that will bring me back" He said, and exited

Yu sat in the vent, crying, as he heard sounds of a gun firing. He could hear the guards saying  
"He is dead"

"I promise, Sora" Yu whispered to himself "I will succeed"


	3. The Day

**CHAPTER 3- THE DAY**

Yu was lying in his bed, three months had passed since that day. It was dark outside, Ayumi was already asleep, Yu couldn't go to sleep, truth, he didn't want to. He was haunted by the memory of Sora sacrificing himself. He remembered the next day like it was yesterday.

 _THREE MONTHS AGO_

 _Yu sat next to Kumagami, Ayumi was sitting far away with her friends._

" _So, he is dead" Kumagami said_

" _Yes" Yu said quietly_

" _You cannot use his powers again, can you"_

" _No, he told me not to"_

" _I see"_

 _The bell sounded and a bunch of guards entered with the lead scientist. The scientist stood at the place everyone could see him, he cleared his throat and started to speak-_

" _Listen well, you all. Last night one of you rascals tried to run away. Where is he, you ask, not with us anymore, I will tell you, no, he didn't escape, he just left this world and will remember this to be his biggest mistake of his miserable life in the afterlife, so, take this as an example and if you value your life, don't try to escape"_

" _Staying here is no better than being dead" One of the girls from another table snarled. She was wearing the usual uniform we wore. She had long platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. Yu remembered her name, Nao Tomori._

" _Ms. Tomori" The scientist said in a calm voice "Please mind your words"_

 _Yu knew why Nao was so aggressive. She and her older brother, Kazuki Tomori were captured, no, they were sent here by her parents. Kazuki had the ability to control air movements and vibrations, which caused him to be noticed by the scientists during one his performances._

 _All he knew that Kazuki had lost his sanity after being experimented._

 _PRESENT_

Yu woke up, he had fallen asleep thinking about that day and had the same dream. He was covered in sweat, he got up and took a shower. When he got out, Ayumi woke up and did the same. They checked the clock, there was still an hour before breakfast.

"Let's go to the computer area, please" Ayumi said

"Okay" Yu replied

The two left the room and headed for the computer area, on the way, something struck Yu.

 _Wait a minute, Yu thought, Ayumi has turned 12 last month, does this mean her powers are starting to develop"_

Yu knew he couldn't share this information with Ayumi. But, on the other hand, it would take longer for her to develop her powers, so he just let go of the thought.

They reached the computer area and Ayumi took a seat and the headphones.

"You are listening to Yusarin, again, aren't you" Yu said

Ayumi frowned "You are listening to ZHIEND, right big brother"

"Right" Yu replied

He opened the playlist and found out about ZHIEND'S new song.

"Sweet" Yu said to himself, forgetting his tension, right now, he just wanted to listen to the songs.

Yu put on the headphones and played the new song, Trigger.

* * *

 _HEY READERS_

 _SO THIS IS THE END OF CHARLOTTE- ORIGINAL TIME._

 _I DECIDED THAT THE STORY SHOULD END ON THE DAY SHUNSUKE RESET TIME, AND IN THE ANIME, YU WAS LISTENING TO ZHIEND'S LATEST SONG, TRIGGER._

 _THANKS FOR READING._


End file.
